Practice Kit
by Serena Bluemoon
Summary: É noite de encontro. Com comida tailandesa! TRADUÇÃO


**Practice Kit**

**Por Little0bird**

**Traduzida por Serena Bluemoon**

**Tradução autorizada pela autora!**

**Disclaimer**: A Autora, Little0bird, não possui Harry Potter, apenas o plot desta fanfiction. A tradutora, Serena Bluemoon, não possui nem o plot, nem Harry Potter, apenas o trabalho de traduzir. Nenhuma das supracitadas ganha qualquer coisa além de satisfação pessoal e comentários.

**Avisos**:

1) Vou tentar manter a maioria das traduções dos livros, mas uma coisa ou outra eu vou manter no original. Qualquer dúvida quanto aos termos originais, só perguntar.

2) Nomes mantidos no original, por que é o tipo de coisa que não se traduz. Não souber quem é pelo nome original, só perguntar.

4) Essa fic tem várias partes que não dependem, necessariamente, da outra. Se quiser manter a ordem, esta se encontra no meu perfil.

Espero que gostem, e comentem.

**Capítulo Único**

Harry tinha recebido uma coruja de Ginny no começo da semana. Ela ia ter um longo fim de semana de volta, e estava planejando passar a maior parte com ele. Ela havia dito ter uma surpresa para ele.

Quando sexta-feira chegou, Harry estava esperando impacientemente para que Ginny aparatasse em seu apartamento. Ouviu o barulho de alguém aparatando do lado de fora da porta, e correu até lá. Ginny estava parada lá, segurando sua vassoura e vestida no uniforme do time. Ela devia ter aparatado diretamente depois do treino. Ela estava suada, o cabelo se soltando do coque que usava para os treinos e partidas, e estava usando o uniforme de treino mais sensual que ele já tinha visto. As cores das Harpies eram de um verde escuro e dourado, e o top e short, que moldavam com perfeição o corpo dela, eram de um verde escuro, com o logo dourado das Harpies na frente do top e, também dourado, o nome de Ginny e número, nas costas. O short não moldava tanto seu corpo, Harry decidiu, mas certamente mostravam mais de Ginny do que ele queria outros homens vendo. Harry a olhou, de repente atordoado.

Os olhos de Ginny brilharam com a reação de Harry.

- Você gosta? – ela perguntou de forma brincalhona. A única resposta de Harry foi puxar Ginny para dentro e fechar a porta. Sua mão emoldurou a parte de trás da cabeça dela quando a beijou vigorosamente, pressionando a mão dela contra si para mostrar o quanto gostava. Harry começou a andar de costas e tropeçou no tapete. Caiu de costas, Ginny esparramada em cima de si. – Você aprendeu a se movimentar assim no treinamento de Aurores, Potter? – perguntou, rindo.

Harry considerou a posição dos dois, e supôs que o tapete felpudo ia funcionar tanto quanto o sofá ou a cama.

- Não, mas aprendi esse aqui. – respondeu, girando Ginny, de modo que mudassem de lugar na posição. – Então, Weasley, você vai tirar esse uniforme ou eu preciso te persuadir? – Ginny se mexeu contra ele.

- Acho que preciso de um pouco de persuasão. – ronronou.

Harry ergueu a barra do top até o estômago dela, lambendo a gota de suor que correu pelo centro do corpo dela. Tirou os tênis de Ginny e os jogou para trás. Correu as mãos pelas pernas de Ginny, até a cintura do short dela, puxando-os para baixo. Harry piscou; o tecido verde escuro ficou pendurado em suas mãos.

- Ginny. – sibilou. – Que diabos aconteceu com sua calcinha?

- Não dá para usar calcinha com esse short. – respondeu alegremente. – Imagino que você não usava sua boxer com _seu_ uniforme de Quadribol. – Ginny disse, estudando Harry criticamente. Harry sentiu seu queixo cair. Ele não usara; é claro, a calça sob as vestes era muito justa para que ele usasse sua boxer. Mas isso era diferente. Era Ginny, pelo amor de Merlin! – Uh. Harry? – a voz de Ginny o tirou de seus pensamentos, e olhou para Ginny, esparramada à sua frente como um banquete.

- Qu...? – foi o que conseguiu dizer.

- Acho que você está com roupas demais para a ocasião. – Ginny tirou vantagem da distração momentânea dele, e pegou a camiseta dele, arrancando alguns botões quando a passou por sua cabeça.

- Você não pode me dizer, - começou, mordiscando o pescoço dela. – que aquelas péssimas desculpas de calcinhas que você usa, vão marcar o short?

- Eu pensei que você gostava das minhas; como você chamou?; péssimas desculpas de calcinhas!

- Oh, eu gosto... – a voz de Harry morreu, conforme sua cabeça viajava pelo corpo dela. – Especialmente as pretas... Aquelas que você usou no seu aniversário de dezessete anos. – Harry circulou o umbigo dela com a língua, e sua cabeça foi ainda mais para baixo, fazendo Ginny se contorcer. Harry soltou suas mãos, que ela enrolou em seu cabelo. Ginny achou que um dos fogos de artifício dos gêmeos tinha acabado de estourar em sua cabeça. Harry beijou o lado de dentro da sua coxa esquerda, e trilhou seu caminho até o rosto dela.

Ginny ficou deitada no tapete, esperando sua pulsação voltar a algo parecido com o normal. Virou a cabeça, e viu Harry sorrir afetadamente para ela, uma expressão excessivamente satisfeita em seu rosto.

- Certou. – murmurou, as mãos na cintura da calça de Harry. – Oh, nossa... – sorriu. – Parece que você está com um problema. – todo pensamento coerente sumiu da cabeça de Harry quando Ginny abriu o botão de sua calça e o zíper. Harry se ajeitou para que ela pudesse puxar sua calça e boxer. Ginny tirou o elástico da ponta de sua trança, e balançou a cabeça, de modo que seu cabelo caísse em uma cascata rubra até sua cintura. Harry não tinha muita certeza do que Ginny estava planejando, mas teve uma idéia quando sentiu o cabelo dela roçar sua barriga nua. Harry achou que sua cabeça fosse explodir. Enrolou os dedos no cabelo de Ginny, acariciando sua cabeça. Não era a primeira vez que ela fazia isso, mas Harry sempre ficava um pouco apreensivo em deixá-la continuar por muito tempo. Harry rosnou quando Ginny parou. Ela pegou a calça dele e a ergueu, com uma sobrancelha erguida em questionamento.

- Bolso de trás. – Harry disse.

- Maldito escoteiro. – Ginny riu.

- Nah, mais para 'vigilância constante'.

Ginny pegou o pacotinho quadrado, e se sentou sobre Harry com uma perna de cada lado do corpo dele, abrindo-o com os dentes. Quando Harry ergueu uma mão para ajudar, Ginny o afastou com um tapa.

- Ginny, você está tentando me matar?

- Pelo menos você vai morrer feliz. – respondeu de forma atrevida.

Os olhos de Harry se abriram quando o sangue parou de correr por seus ouvidos. Ginny estava jogada ao seu lado, com o rosto no tapete. Apoiou-se nos cotovelos, correndo a ponta de um dedo pelos contornos da coluna de Ginny, dedilhando as marcas de bronzeamento do uniforme do time.

- É uma coisa muito boa seus irmãos não serem bons em Legilimência.

- Por quê...?

- Eu jantei com George e Ron ontem à noite. Passei o tempo todo pensando nesse fim de semana com você. O tapete não tinha tamanha importância, mas sou flexível.

- E eu estou morrendo de fome. Tem algum plano para o jantar?

- Mmm-hmmm. – Harry mordiscou seu pescoço.

- Eu quis dizer comida de verdade, seu idiota. – riu.

- Oh, você quer comida de verdade? Estou magoado, Ginny. Eu achei que isso tudo, - indicou seu corpo. – seria mais do que o bastante para você.

- Comida de verdade agora. E sobremesa, - sorriu. – mais tarde.

- Oh, tudo bem. – ele fingiu lamentar-se. – Vá se lavar, que eu te alimento, se devo. Você também não precisa se vestir.

- Tonto. – Ginny disse levemente, mas se levantou do tapete e foi para o banheiro.

Harry observou o balançar de seu quadril e murmurou.

- Doce Merlin, sim. Sobremesa depois. – se sentou, fazendo uma careta para os arranhões que o tapete fizera em suas costas. Agradecidamente, _Episkey_ era um feitiço que tinha aprendido em seu sexto ano. Era útil. Especialmente agora. Ele se vestiu e usou _Reparo_ para arrumar os botões soltos de sua camisa, e se esparramou em uma poltrona para esperar por Ginny.

Ele não precisou esperar por muito tempo. Ginny saiu saltitando do banheiro, seu cabelo ainda úmido flutuando atrás de si.

- Trouxa ou bruxo? – ela perguntou.

- Trouxa. – sorriu. Uma das vantagens de se morar em Londres era a variedade de comida disponível. Harry tinha ido caminhar uma noite e fora atraído pelo aroma de lima e manjericão saindo de um lugar chamado, em estilo prosaico, Bangkok Palace. – Já comeu comida tailandesa?

- Não. É boa?

- Sim. Muito boa.

Vinte minutos mais tarde, Harry e Ginny estavam estudando o cardápio de Bangkok Palace. Harry tinha conseguido se acostumar a comer o carril sem que fumaça saísse por seus ouvidos, e estava tentando convencer Ginny a pedir Pad Thai¹ em sua primeira vez. – Você pode experimentar do meu carril. – prometeu.

- Certo, tudo bem. – fez bico.

Quando a comida chegou, os hashi pareciam zombar dela. Não importava o quanto ela tentasse, o macarrão se recusava a chegar a sua boca. Depois de cinco minutos brigando com seu macarrão e hashi, a garçonete ficou com pena de Ginny e colocou um garfo ao lado do prato de Ginny, com um sorriso compreensivo. Harry tinha tirado uma câmera de seu bolso e, entre risadas, conseguira tirar uma foto de Ginny tentando comer. Pegando o garfo, ela o apontou para Harry.

- Você, - disse. – vai pagar por isso!

- Talvez, mas você vai ter de me pegar, não é?

- Está planejando dormir essa noite, não é?

- Er... – Harry fingiu um grande interesse em sua comida.

- Isso foi ótimo! Podemos voltar? – o rosto de Ginny estava esperançoso.

- Claro. Normalmente, eu venho aqui uma vez por semana.

- Guloso.

- Sim, esse sou eu. A personificação de um dos sete pecados capitais. – Harry disse lentamente. – Caminhada? Ou de volta para o apartamento?

- Caminhada.

Havia um pequeno parque há vários quarteirões. Durante o dia era cheio de mães e seus filhos. À noite, normalmente era deserto. Harry e Ginny foram até ele, conversando sobre suas semanas. Na maior parte do tempo, Ginny estava morando em Holyhead desde julho. Mas durante os últimos dois meses, vários de seus pertences tinham migrado para o apartamento de Harry, e ela agora dividia seu tempo entre Holyhead e Londres. Não que Harry se importasse. Ele tinha sido bastante... Persuasivo.

No parque, Ginny correu até os balanços, e começou a se balançar na noite fria. Harry a observou divertir-se com uma animação infantil, enquanto pulava para fora do balanço e mergulhava na escuridão. Ela flutuou até o chão, pousando em um amontoado aos pés de Harry.

- Sua vez! – ela ofegou.

Harry ficou surpreso. A vez dele? De... Brincar? Aqui estava ele, com vinte anos, e ele nunca tinha apenas... Brincado. Cuidadosamente, se sentou no balanço e começou a se balançar para frente e para trás, mais e mais alto.

- Pule, Harry! – Ginny gritou. Então, ele voou para fora do balanço, e pousou na grama úmida. Ficou imóvel. – Harry? – ele não se moveu. – Harry...? – dessa vez mais hesitantemente. A mão de Ginny balançou seu ombro, e Harry ainda não se moveu. – Harry? – a voz de Ginny começou a mostrar uma pitada de pânico.

- Arrrrgh! – Harry se sentou, agarrando a cintura de Ginny.

- Harry James Potter, eu vou te matar! – ela gritou, batendo algumas vezes em seu peito.

- Se você me matar, não pode ter isso aqui. – retorquiu, esticando sua mão fechada. Ela abriu seus dedos. Um pequeno anel brilhou no meio de sua palma. Ginny o pegou.

Estava escuro; ela pegou a varinha e, depois de olhar ao redor, murmurou:

-_ Lumos_. – apontou a pequena bola de luz para sua outra mão. Uma pedra de esmeralda estava aninhada entre duas opalas.

- Era da minha avó. – Harry explicou. – Eu o encontrei com algumas outras coisas, ano passado. – Ginny olhou para o anel. – Eu sei que não é grande nem brilhante, e não é um diamante... – parou de falar, mordendo o lábio em apreensão. _Tente não estragar tudo, Potter_, disse a si mesmo severamente. – Nós podíamos, você sabe... Se você quiser... – terminou pateticamente.

- Isso é um pedido de casamento? – Ginny perguntou secamente.

- Eu... Bem... Sim. – o pulso de Harry estava acelerado.

Ginny considerou o anel descansando na palma de sua mão, e virou seu olhar para o rosto ansioso de Harry.

- _Nox_. – murmurou. O parque estava, mais uma vez, coberto pela escuridão. Colocou a varinha no bolso, mais para comprar tempo até seus olhos se acostumarem com a mudança de iluminação, do que procrastinando para responder. Colocou o anel no dedo.

- Isso é um sim? – Harry perguntou de modo ofegante.

- Isso é um sim.

- Oh. Bem. Tudo bem, então. – Harry se ergueu, e ofereceu uma mão a Ginny. Ela a aceitou e ele a puxou para parar ao seu lado. Ele guiou o caminho para fora do parque sem falar nada.

Andaram em silêncio por mais alguns quarteirões, roubando olhares para o rosto alegre do outro.

Passaram por mais dois quarteirões.

De repente, Harry se virou para Ginny, passou os braços ao redor da cintura dela, girando-a pelo ar; colocando-a no chão, a beijou apaixonadamente.

- Vamos nos casar. – a informou com um sorriso torto. Olhando ao redor, Harry foi até um ponto de ônibus. Ele pulou sobre um dos bancos e arrastou Ginny consigo. – Vou me casar com a mulher mais bonita do mundo. – gritou para a rua. Alguns pedestres aplaudiram e comemoraram. Ginny corou profundamente quando Harry decidiu encenar uma foto que ela vira na aula de Estudos Trouxas. Algo com um marinheiro e uma enfermeira.

Um flash e uma breve fumaça púrpura revelou um fotógrafo bruxo na multidão de pessoas amontoadas ao redor do banco. Ginny suspirou.

- Bem, lá se vai qualquer privacidade que poderíamos querer.

- Esqueça. Entre nós dois, podemos dar conta dele. – Ginny apertou os olhos para o fotografo, que lhe deu um sorriso atrevido, antes de disparar na direção do prédio do _Profeta_.

- Juntos, huh?

- Sim. Você está presa comigo agora. – Harry desceu do banco, e ajudou Ginny a voltar para a calçada. – Vamos para casa.

**Fim**

¹ Não achei nenhuma tradução para o nome do prato. Consiste de um macarrão de arroz frito e legumes, algo como camarão e tofu, com molho de pasta de tamarindo.


End file.
